Last Day of Love?
by AkatsukiChibimaster
Summary: this is a KisaChibi fanfic  :D such sweet love X3 the Akatsuki are invovled :D and its cute! XD read plz :3!  LordOrochimarusama  ENJOY!


**-- Hello readers: D i own Chibimaster okies! The Akatsuki belongs to Kishimoto :3: D **

**This is a KisaChibi fanfic : D yaaaayy!!! XDDD and i am LordOrochimaru-sama from DeviantART... :3...XD enjoy!**

****

**Last Day of Love?**

The Akatsuki has becoming endanger of existances from their many dangerous mission fighting who are against them. Some of the peacefulness occured on such short notice all too tired to go on further. Kisame as well the most worn out ones, trying to protect his little chibimaster from harms way no matter what chibi says to him about her strength kisame never listens, hes too caught up on protecting her " P-please kisame..your wounded enough...i cant stand looking at you in pain because of me...LISTEN! I can take care of myself..I am strong!!" chibi yelled at kisame, Kisame only sat on his bed and sighed in sorrow " Im sorry i just dont wanna lose you again..." Chibi looked down and sat next to him " dont worry! You'll never lose me! im always in your heart..." Kisame smiled and hugged her down, both laying on the bed happy " thanks chibi..."kisame gently kissed chibi's lips, moving his hands on her lower back.

Chibi only wishes they can go further but both made a promise on waiting 3 more years to have such love. Kisame and chibi nearly broke that promise til deidara just burst in their door carrying some strawberry and Vanilla ice cream " HEY! I GOT SOMETHING FOR YOU GUYS-Oh..." Deidara's eye widen in shock from the position of the couple were doing, " Jesus! Deidara ever heard of knocking!?!" yelled kisame as he quickly got off of chibi and looked away blushing "uhh...YA! but i didnt know you guys were gonna do it!,un, you didnt even lock the door! so dont blame me!un.."Deidara quickly answered.

Chibi sat up and sighed in disappointment becoming all sad knowing she'll never have her first time with kisame. " Whatever! we weren't gonna do anything like that!!" kisame blushed and grabs the 2 ice cream from Deidara's hands " Yeah! yeah! thats what they all say! jeez kisame just get it over with and do it with her!" Deidara slammed the door behind him after leaving, kisame and chibi looked at each other but turned away blushing "um..here.."kisame gave chibi vanilla ice cream, chibi grabbed it and lick it slowly and smiles " thanks..." Pein's voice called out for kisame's name to report to him so kisame did what was ordered. A few mins later kisame came back in a sorrow mood to tell chibi who waits in his room just drawing like usual. " H-hey chibi.."kisame came inside and closed his door " Whats wrong kisame?" chibi noticed his face and walked up to him, kisame look at her eyes "Pein...um..i got a mission...invovling a small war...i guess...and im in it..." Chibi's eyes widen her heart felt like it just stopped, she quickly grabbed kisame's cloak " NO! i dont believe you! NO! even small wars, you say still turns out big!NO!NO!NO!!I wont let you! i dont care!! no! NO!NO!!" chibi cried and just kept repeating her refusing answer, kisame's heart felt pain, just seeing her cry hurts him " im sorry but i cant just turn this mission down...but..me and Hidan are going so..i guess we'll be side by side...dont worry i'll be okay..." kisame tried smiling in failure so he hugged chibi tight just to show her he cares " B-but...i dont want tou to go...please.." Chibi cried softly on his chest, dirtying her glasses with her tears so she took them off and threw them on his bed, Kisame swallowed hard nervoulsy he kissed chibi knowing where their love will end up for the night in happiness.

In the early morning, chibi woke up in kisame's arms in what she always dreamed about under the covers on their love they made, she quickly grabbed her belongings and ran for the bathroom and showered. Kisame woke up a few mins and sighed at the broken promise he remembered last night and had returning images in his head of what happned " dammit...at least shes not pregnant were okay.." he yawned and sat up and smiled. Chibi came in his room and smiled at him "...You should get ready...Hidan wont wait for you..." she left out of his room and looked down thinking that she might not ever see him again, Tobi passed by chibi and noticed her sad face so he stopped " Tobi sees Chibi is sad!! Whats wrong with chibi? Tobi held chibi's hand " Dont worry tobi, chibi is okay..chibi was only thinking..." Chibi frowned, Tobi gave chibi a hug, knowing what was happening so he just gave her a pat on the back and left. Chibi walk outside of the Akatsuki H.Q and stared at the cloudy skies, Hidan was all ready and said goodbye to Kakuzu who was a bit sad as well for his leaving. Kisame finally got outside and saw Chibi "please dont...leave me" Chibi cried, kisame sighed and hugged her tight " Please dont cry...! i told you i'll be okay i promise..i'll come back " kisame shoved his lips in hers and let go seconds later then waved goodbye at her as he walked away with Hidan, " I LOVE YOU KISAME!!!" cried chibi as she was getting dragged back inside from Itachi and Kakuzu " It'll be alright Chibimaster..."said Kakuzu , itachi only nodded.

Two weeks passed by quick, Chibi stayed in kisame's room rejecting the worse news to ever happen that will kill her heart and herself. " Damn, un i hope kisame-sama is okay and Hidan its been a long time...stupid war..un" Deidara sat there with Sasori working with their " art " works " Yeah...i guess.. chibi hasnt work on her Art lately which pisses me off.." Sasori replied " hmmm...lets make something for her,un " Deidara smiled, Sasori nodded " Okay". Severaly hours later Chibi was still in kisame's room waiting til Deidara & Sasori came in and had little presents for her " Tick Tock we came here foy your happy smiling face!! To see your face in happiness once again is why we came!" both Deidara and Sasori sang to her with their face burning in blush, Chibi look at them freak out " I give you Clay Explosion of Kisame!un" Deidara made a chibi kisame sculpture dancing around and exploded at chibi's face! " Oe WHAT THE HELL !!! " yelled chibi at deidara " Dammit deidara!" Sasori shoved him " Well i give you this Koza-chan, a kisame puppet!" Sasori brought out the small puppet and had it hug chibi's arm " awww's thank you sasori!" Chibi smiled for the first time since Kisame left.

The week was almost done for the month, Chibi did little progress in her art but still never gave up hope. Chibi sat outside on a breezy sunny day with Konan and deidara with Sasori waiting for kisame and Hidan to come since they heard the war was over and the ninjas who made it out alive were coming back to their homes, a small image was coming towards them " Whats is that?" pointed Chibi " I dont know.." Konan squinted to get a better view, Dediara smiled " its them..." Kisame and Hidan were slowly walking to them waving, Chibi eyes widened in shock that kisame was she ran to him " KISAME!!!!! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" cried Chibi.  
Kisame smiled " I missed you too, Chibimaster" Chibi hugged him tight and kisses him, Hidan got pissed off seeing them kiss " Dammit you F!?!! heads make S$! love somewhere else!" hidan yelled at them as he walked back to the Akatsuki H.Q . Pein walked outside and smirked " Mission Accomplished!" Tobi jump up adn down cheering " So i guess you dont have to cry anymore,okay?" Kisame kissed chibi " Cause im never going to a war again!!" Chibi smiled " Yay! imk glad to hear that! jeez! i love you kisame!!!" Kisame shoved a ring in chibi's right index finger and smiled " You like?" Chibi read what the kanji sign said " It says Artsit of Explosion threads! hell yeah i do! " Chibi smiled " Thank you kisame..." Deidara got pissed off about his art being similar to chibi's but lets it go for now...

---------  
Thanks for readin!


End file.
